the_creativity_factoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Brizinne Xenia Montero
Brizzine is one of the protagonist on Colony 13. She is one of the 7 Arbiters. Not only she have the capability of a rogue, but also a mechanic who is able to fix up equipment if she can as well as crafting utilities. Appearance Briz is short and has a lean build. Her body is made for speed and swift movement. She has greenyellow curtained hair with low ponytail as long as to reach her tigh and her eyes are crimson. Her fasion style catches the motif of a greaser. She wears an orange breat wear with a yellow terminal board pattern, covered with a sleeveles dark orange leather jacket. The jacket is short as it as long as to reach her navel. As well as that, there's furs over the collar and over the sleeves conjuction. She also wear an white cape extrawear with orange lines that covered the sides of the navel and flowed down as to reach her knee. For the lower, she wear a dark orange leather short and its furred on the bottom part. Her black belt has many clips on the sides. There are 4 pouches and 2 dagger scabbard clipped on the belt sides. Her black boots is made out of leather and they are yellow lines on it. For the accessories, She wear a wrist-length gloves, covered with a brown bracers. Personality Briz is a tomboi. She is energetic, has temper, and likes to talk a lot. Excells at fixing and maintain equipment, vehicles as well as crafting utilities. She has strong tenacity for money or treasure hunting. Because Briz always wanted to create a more advanced creation than what she usually does. In order to do that, she needs more money for financing her material resources. This occasionally leads her into commiting pickpocket, and other form of theft. She also greedy because she appreciate the value of money. Briz doesn't like it when somebody call her shorty. She will try anything to punish them back. But to preface that, she often to give them a warning and her warning are quirky. Her warning consist of words that a mechanic would say. She also have a fear of lizards. Whenever she saw one, she would uncontrolably freaked out. One notable quirk that Briz has is that she has Spanish accent. She would includes Spanish language mixed along in her speaking. Background Battle Prowess Physical Skills Briz is already swift and agile even without the mutation of the V-gene. She's able to steal, pickpocket stuff from her target. She is also flexible enough to climb, jump, parkour around the environment. With this capability, she can be a decent infiltrator who can lurks upon something to acquire an information or others. Other than her flexibility, she is a mechanic. She is able to tinker a technology and craft utilities. The ammo of her weapon is actually crafted by herself. If one of the arbiters has a problem with their arsenal, they can ask her to get them fixed. Arsenal Twin Ehecatl Its main form is an odd-looking twin kunai that has the size of a battle knifes. The grip is circled by another outline and there's a trigger of a gun in it. Above it is a gap before an empty slot that seems can be inserted by somekind of gun magazine. Then Above that, is the kunai blade that has some odd lines that seems can glow. There also two small gun barrel on each sides of the kunai blade. The weapon has transformation into a gun. The transformation is simple, the gap between the grip and the empty slot is meant to has a mechanism to slide orbiting the grip's circle outline for the user preference about which position is comfortable to wield as gun or kunai. The way how the empty slot is designed is as if Briz was fated to wield this weapon from the begining. Becase the shape of the empty slot is matched with the gun magazine that Briz alway craft. When in kunai mode, Briz usually wield it backward. When in gun mode, Briz weild it like how a gunslinger hold their gun. Briz also would wield her weapon as a set of kunai in right hand and a gun in left hand. She prefer to slash around with her right hand and aim with her left hand. She would do it in otherwise if necessary. She can switch her weapon in kunai and kunai, gun and gun, or gun and kunai mode. Custom Magazines These magazines are crafted by Briz herself. Its shape is matched perfectly to fit her weapon empty slot. She have more of it in her 4 pouches. Each pouches has a symbol that represent the element of her magazines. There are fire, water, wind, and earth. Briz can plug and unplug the magazine on her weapon to switch her elemental attack. It seems the magazine is not only work as a gun element, but also imbue her kunai with with elements. The line pattern in the kunai blade will glow accordingly to the element color of the the plugged magazine. V-Gene Invisibility This very ability is the reason why Briz is titled as "The Windy Greaser". She incorporates her battle style with invisibility. Her attack are like winds that come out of nowhere and suddenly strike from a blind spot. Her invisibility proccess is rather unique. Either faded in or out, it will be always in a form of orange particle distortion. One would though she were simply warped from place to another place but in fact, she were make herself invisible. Imbued Ammo Crafting Since Briz isn't an expert to utilize a magic. She utilize it by imbuing elements to the ammo she creates. With this, she can shot and slash with different affinity and effects. Then she put these ammo in the magazines that incorporates her weapon. This ability is also able to rematerialize her ammo, but it must be the same element to the previous element she plugged into the Twin Ehecatl. Example, she can't refill a fire elemental ammo with a water elemental ammo. Briz only know 4 element which are fire, water, wind, and earth. She could crafted a more advanced element and effect if she got help from other who has expertise in elements. RPG Parameters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Seven